<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We might need another by panofaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457429">We might need another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar'>panofaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Djinn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I am making myself funny, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Valdo must die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt now understands Jaskier's wish to the Djinn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Djinn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We might need another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts">MindyMN</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fighter_like_Eowyn/gifts">A_fighter_like_Eowyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oho! I've been a fan of Geraskier for a long time now. So I have lots of ideas and most of them I haven't posted yet due to time. But now I will start posting my love for them!</p><p>Follow me on my tumblr: darknessyuu</p><p>I will mostly post first on tumblr!</p><p>Your support is highly appreciated! For my cats, my dog, my house.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Geralt wonders why Jaskier’s wish on the said Djinn is for Valdo Marx to be struck of apoplexy and die. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s been 5 months eversince the mountain incident. The Witcher feels his guilt until now eventhough Jaskier has already forgiven him “My dearest Geralt, you have hurt me so. But my heart is weak. Your eyes make my heart ignite like a dormant volcano”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So here he is on his way to Oxenfurt to get his bard after wintering at Kaer Morhen. Carrying a beautiful bouquet of Cornflower for Jaskier. Eskel and Lambert might call him a Sap, but his bard deserves better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On his way to Jaskier’s University, the witcher had come across the city’s square. He planned on purchasing honeycakes for his bard in addition to the flowers. But alas on his way to the bakery he heard a bard singing his own version of “Toss A coin to your Witcher”. He cringed at how it was sung.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It sounded like someone had stepped on their toes. A pie with stale filling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now he understands Jaskier’s wish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But still, people gathered around the said bard and curiosity got the mighty Witcher.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master Valdo is sure a sight to behold isn’t it Master Witcher?” an old couple a few centimeters away took notice of Geralt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm.....” and for that, the Witcher took off to pick up some honeycakes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he arrived at the University, an armful of his beautiful bard showered him with kisses. “My dear wolf you are here. Oh! Distance makes the heart go fonder. I missed you!”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I missed you too Jasky. My Bard” and he planted a sweet kiss on those wonderful rosy lips. Presenting his gifts to Jaskier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my! This is wonderful! Where do we head next my dear Witcher? My feet is itching to travel and sing my songs of your heroic deeds and my undying love for you!” Jaskier singsonged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, Jaskier can interpret his Witcher’s every hmmm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something the matter dear?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We might need another Djinn....roach is waiting at the stables” Geralt carried his bard towards the stables, Jaskier didn’t mind being carried though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Another djinn? But why Geralt?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone needs to be struck of apoplexy and die”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? But who my dear Witcher?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm.....”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geralt! Who?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmmm.....”.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: darknessyuu</p><p>You can talk to me there and send some ideas! I need to get back on my track again in writing. I will slowly update some Starker stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>